


You've never left me

by Doomsday (NecroNova)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, because i haven't written any sads for the spine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroNova/pseuds/Doomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit has some issues and The Spine cant do anything to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've never left me

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry it's a bit ooc.....

After weeks of performances and recordings The spine finally had some time for the book he wanted to read, he had settled down in his chair. but then he heard heavy footsteps nearing his room.   
“Sssp-p-p-p-pi-ine….” She cried out, the sound of something heavy falling on the ground filled the manor.  
“Rabbit? Are you okay sis?” He laid down his book and rushed to the hallway.  
He found his sister, sitting on the ground her hand firmly around the door frame, the wood breaking under her strong grasp, her other hand flailing around in glitchy movements and her head jerking. Black oily tears down her face and her hair messy. She looked up to her brother.

“Sp-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ne, he-e-e-elp me…”   
“Rabbit! Try to calm down, it’s going to be alright!” He laid a hand on her knee.  
“G-g-g-g-et p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-e-e-e-”  
“Peter is out of town Rabbit, it’ll take hours for him to return”  
“C-c-c-c-c-c-c-crap” she tried to smile  
“Crap” he whispered, today it was just the two of them, peter and hatchworth were gone and none of the walter workers could handle this kind of glitching, and neither could he.  
“It’s gonna be alright, Sis, just….. Try to calm down”  
“I-i-ii-i-i--i-i-i-i-i-i-”   
“Ssh, let’s just get you to the.. Uhm to the workplace yea, the workplace”  
She tried to nod, the spine grabbed his sister by her arms and pulled her up, she leaned heavily on him, her legs didn’t cooperate.

He put Rabbit down on a workbench, her head and limbs jerked and glitched even worse than before.  
“Rabbit, hang on okay” but she didn’t answer.. “Rabbit?”  
she didn't look at him anymore, her photoreceptors stared into nothing.  
“Rabbit you have to stay with me!”  
“ra-a-a-a-a-” her words mimicked him  
“sh- i’m calling peter he can tell me what to do” The spine grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed peters number, but a voice immediately told him that the number he was trying to reach was currently unavailable. “Damn you peter!” He turned back to his sister.  
The clitchy jerking movements had stopped, but Rabbit was far from okay, the light of her left photoreceptor had gone out, and the right one was flickering, The SPine knew that this was very bad.   
Panic.  
“Rabbit don’t leave me!” He grabbed her shoulder and shaked her around a bit “you are the only one who’s never left me, we’re all we got!” The flickering light started to dim, today was the day the all feared would come, but always tried to ignore “Please…. D-don’t leave me….” 


End file.
